The present invention is in the technical field of decoys. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of devices that impart motion to decoys.
Essentially a sportsman has two options when pursuing game, they can either approach the game through stealth or they can attempt to lure the game to their position. Either way, the goal is to close the gap between the sportsman and the game so the game can be effectively harvested and or photographed. The sportsman may rely on many methods and techniques to achieve this goal, including but not limited to camouflage, scent elimination and the utilization of calls and decoys that simulate the sounds and appearance of the game being pursued by the sportsman.
A majority of the conventional decoys used by sportsman are often motionless and can be the root cause of the inability to lure game, and they oftentimes spook or frighten these game animals. Live animals are seldom completely motionless when they are in a relaxed state, so it would only make sense to have a decoy capable of movement when used in the pursuit of these animals.
This application would not be the ideal space to elaborate on all the different types of motions that live animals demonstrate since they are essentially infinite, however it may helpful to look at one of the mating ritual motions of one of the most revered North American game animals. When a turkey struts he first appears to ‘puff up’ his body by raising both his body and tail feathers. Afterward the turkey often begins to walk in a tight, circular path that is typically obscured by his downward pointing wing feathers, which gives the illusion that he is spinning on his legs, not unlike a top (the toy).